Fox and Krystal
by HaleyCkitten
Summary: Krystal is a new member of the Star Fox team... and falling for Fox, please read :


**Chapter 1: Fox and Krystal**

**Krystal slowly walked down the dark halls of The Great Fox; Fox and the rest of the team were asleep in their rooms. She had absolutely no idea where she was going or why… but something told her to keep moving. She walked farther and farther, looking into the shadows as if something had been there… She suddenly heard cries of agony coming from the kitchen, and started running. "Nooo!" She heard it again, _Katt? Is that you?_ The cries stopped. She ran faster and saw motionless Katt Monroe lying on the kitchen floor. "Katt!" She screamed as she tried to wake her best friend. She tried to scream again but she couldn't form any words at all. Blood started to run across the floor; she heard foot steps and looked up to see a glowing green blade. The owner started to step out of the shadows… "FOX!" She screamed and sat up, blinking rapidly.**

**She wiped of the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead and the tears from her eyes; trying to forget the nightmare, and the blade that killed her parents. She was shaking and heard foot steps running down the hall, and getting closer. "Krystal!" _Fox?!_ "Open!" She said so Fox could enter, she was still shaking, as Fox entered the room in his long shorts and t-shirt. "What is it? What…" He saw that Krystal was crying and walked over. She sobbed. "Krystal what is it?" She tried to form the words. "He's…he's back. He'll kill me… like he killed my mother… and he had Katt, I…I… " She couldn't say anymore, she burst into tears. Fox walked over; took her in his arms, and let her cry. She lay down on his chest and tried to control her tears. "It was just a dream Krystal, just a dream. Katt is fine. It's o.k.… I had these dreams when my mom and dad were killed to." Yesterday's events played in her mind, she was a new member of Star Fox squadron, and had just moved into The Great Fox with the team. She had visited with Fox for a while after he had saved her from the crystal prison she had been trapped in… he eventually asked her to join the team. Her vision was had adjusted now, She could see her breath, and Fox's to. She looked up into Fox's worried eyes and realized how cold it was... But she still couldn't stop sweating. "I… I can't take these nightmares Fox… its like when I… I just…" She sobbed again. "It's o.k.… I understand Krys. Here, grab your blanket and come with me." She nodded and obediently pulled her blanket off her bed and started to stand when Fox picked her up in his arms, in an effort to cheer her up. She smiled at him and wiped her eyes again. He walked down the hall and took her into his room. He sat her gently on his bed. "I'll sleep on the couch…" He started to say. "Oh no you're not Fox. I've been on those things and they're hard as an asteroid. Come on, I won't bite." She patted the spot beside her and spread her blanket over Fox's. He smiled and walked over to her. He climbed in bed and pulled the covers over them. Krystal turned over to face him. "Fox I really appreciate this…" "You're fine, really." She smiled. "Why is it so cold?" "I'm not sure… it's always cold in space; but not this cold." She shivered. Fox saw her shiver and pulled her close so she could feel warmer and lay her head on his chest. "Thank you for everything Fox." She whispered. "You deserve the best." He blushed; she giggled. _He's so sweet._ She thought. She sighed and looked up at Fox. "You must miss them as much as I do… Fox, does the pain ever go away?" "He hugged her close and thought for a moment. Then he sighed and said "I wish I could say yes… but no, but Krystal it gets better I promise." She hugged him. "I'm glad you understand." "I'll always protect you Krystal… you know you can tell me anything right?" She nodded. "Fox you're about all I have now…" "Of course not! You have Katt and the team!" "Thank goodness." She looked up and kissed the side of his muzzle. He felt a little tingle on his cheek. "Goodnight." "Goodnight Krystal." He kissed the top of her head. She sighed and fell into a peaceful sleep.**

**He lied there for a moment listening to her breathing. _She's so beautiful... _He closed his eyes and smiled, then fell into a deep sleep.**

**--**

**Krystal dreamed of the dinosaur planet and her time with Fox,**

**Krys, you could come with me back to The Great Fox... If you'd want to." She loved having a pet name. "I'd only be in the way… I saw you fly that arwing… you're one of the best pilots I've ever seen! You could join the team; and live with us!" Fox put his paw on hers. "Please." Krystal's eyes filled with tears. "Fox I'd love to!" She threw herself into his arms and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged her. "This is great! I could give you a tour and you could meet the guys! Wait till I tell them you're my…" "Your what?" Fox blushed. _She's not your girlfriend Fox!_ "I mean… uh… team mate?" Krystal giggled and pulled back. "Thank you." She squeezed his paw gently. He looked at her and smiled. Something moved by Krystal and startled her. She jumped a bit closer to Fox and grabbed his arm. It was a little baby dinosaur. Krystal laughed and patted it's head before it walked away. "It startled me…" She looked at Fox and he was staring at her. He moved a bit closer and she started to close her eyes; their muzzles had almost touched when "FOX!" Fox jumped at the sound his watch had made. He looked at Krystal then groaned. "What is it Falco?" "Stop visitin with your freakin girlfriend and get back here! Slippy's drivin me CRAZY!" Fox sighed. "Would you shut up! I'm coming!" "Fox"**

**--**

**The next morning Fox woke up a little early and saw that Krystal was still laid in his arms. He chuckled; he couldn't help but stroke her hair and cheek. He heard a soft moan and she moved slightly closer. Even though she was still asleep, he heard her purr softly against him, tickling his ear. He smiled and decided to wake her; he put his hand on her back and gently rubbed her arm. "Hey, Krystal, wake up." He heard her moan and she shifted and put her hand on his cheek. He kissed her palm, _why am I doing this? She's asleep, and here I am flirting!_ But her finger tips slid down his cheek and brushed his lips, he took a deep breath. _I can't help it!_ She giggled and slid her legs closer "Fox…" She whispered. "Yea?" She was still asleep. _I'm not trying very hard to wake her up._ Her eyes fluttered open. "Morning Fox… goodness, I must look horrible." "Of coarse not, you look beautiful." Fox realized what he'd said and blushed. He read his mind to see if he had lied… and for the fun of it. _Man, does everything I think just have to come out of my mouth? _She giggled_. Did she read my mind? Yes._ He blushed and realized her lips never moved. _How did she do that? Fox! Can you hear me? Yea! Fox the only way we should be able to hear each other is if… _She paused._ What? I can hear your thoughts so tell me. On my planet, this would mean… well, that we're meant to be together. _"Fox! Get up! You slept late." Called Falco. "Uh, Coming!" He called back. "Where's your girlfriend? I don't see her in her room." Krystal giggled. Fox smiled. Before Fox could stop himself, he started talking. "Hey Krystal?" "Yes Fox?" "Would you… since Falco said we're already my… well my girlfriend… would you..." Fox wondered why he'd said what he'd said. _What'd I say that for…? I haven't known her long, but there's something about her… _""Fox." She said pulling him back from his thoughts. He smiled. "We'd better go… Falco and Slippy usually grab a snack and take another morning nap. And Peppy sleeps for about four more hours; so if you want to eat we'd better hurry! "O.k. One minute." She sat up and stretched for a moment, then got up to brush her hair. She was wearing purple quarter-length knit Capri's and a White T-shirt. Fox whistled without meaning to. Krystal smiled and walked over. She brushed her tail on his arm and said, "Race ya to the kitchen!" She ran out the door with Fox chasing close behind her.**

**Once they got to the kitchen he ask, "Hey, Me and the guys are going to take a break for a couple of days… I could show you around if you'd like." "That'd be awesome! Can we go anywhere I want?" "Well..." She nuzzled his neck and purred against his cheek. "Please." She whispered. He smiled and said, "Anywhere you want." She just laughed as Fox fixed their breakfast. "When will we land on Corneria?" "In about… two hours." "Let's go to the beach. I'd like to see what the sunsets are like here." "Do… umm… do you have a swimsuit?" "Katt gave me some of her old clothes that were too small for her… I've got some jeans, shirts, and a two-piece swimsuit." "O.k. The beach it is. We'll have to get a hover cab… Ouch!" "What is it?" Fox rubbed his shoulder. "My shoulder sometimes hurts in the morning." "Here let me see, sit down." She sat beside him and used her telepathic powers to sense his tense spots. She massaged it gently and could feel him relax more and more. He moaned a few times, so Krystal knew it was helping. When she was done she ask him, "How was that?" "Thank you, much better!" "Which beach are we going to?" "Well… there is a private beach that only me, my mom, and my dad knew about… Wanna see it?" "Are you sure?" "Yea, I wanna show it to you." "Then yes, I'd like that." Fox just looked at her for a moment and smiled. "We will be landing on Corneria in exactly one hour and four minutes." Said Rob over the intercom. "Hey, we're early for once." "We'd better get ready!" Krystal stood up and started to walk to her room. She stopped and looked back at him, she walked back and bent down and kissed the corner of his lips; then walked away with her tail swinging behind her. _Wow! She's amazing!_ Fox's mouth dropped open and he ran after her.**

**After they got dressed, Fox and Krystal walked into the exit ramp. By then everyone had woken up and was waiting to land. "Krystal… you need to stay close to me, these people are crazy. And once they hear we're here, they'll teleport from their rooms to the front of the hotel… I don't see why, It's hard." "O.k. Fox, I will." They down the exit ramp and at the end was hundreds of people waiting for them. "Wow!" Said Krystal. "It's Star Fox!" "It's them!" "Who's she?" "Fox!" Krystal and Fox walked down the ramp and stepped onto the ground. Krystal heard the thoughts of some men and shuddered. "Hey pretty, come home with me!" Someone screamed to Krystal. He tried to reach her but was cut off by angry Fox. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close, which made the crowd even louder. Krystal heard a little Girl's thoughts. _"She's pretty." _She smiled and walked over to her, taking Fox's hand. She squatted down in front of her. "Hi, what's your name?" She ask her. "Miea." She answered. She was a little orange kitten standing by her mother and holding her mother's hand. "That's a beautiful name." "You're pretty." Krystal smiled. "Thank you, you're very pretty. My grandma was part cat." "Really?" "Really." Miea looked down at Krystal's hand. "I like your ring." Krystal looked down at it. It was a plain silver pinky ring Katt had given her. She didn't really like it but she wore it because Katt had said that's what everyone was wearing. She took it off and handed it to the kitten. "You can have it." "Really! Thanks!" Fox looked down at Krystal. _She's so caring._ The little girl gave Krystal a hug. Then Krystal stood up. The kitten's mother ask them, "Can I have your autographs?" "Of course." Fox answered. Krystal waited for Fox. And then the Cat turned to Krystal. "Can we have yours to?" "Mine?" She nodded. "I just know you'll be famous someday." She smiled. Krystal signed the paper and walked over to Fox. "You're amazing." He said. He took her waist and walked on, leaving Falco and Slippy to sign some autographs. As they walked toward the motel, some fans came running at them. "Crud." "What is it Fox?" "Follow me" He grabbed her hand and ran down a nearby street. Krystal laughed, "What are we doing?" "Running from some crazy fans." "Why?" "Because, I can't teleport; and its kinda fun actually." They toke a right turn and came to a big tree near the sidewalk next to a run-down building. "Climb the tree… there's a trap door I use. They keep this building as a reminder of the old battles here." Krystal leaped to the closest branch and swung around it once, let go and flipped onto the next branch. She looked at Fox challenging him. "Show-off!" He yelled up to her smiling. Then he jumped up onto the next branch. The fans were getting closer and closer as they leaped from branch to branch, flipping and jumping until they reached the roof. There was a trap door at the top of it. "Here, pull this up." They climbed in and found themselves in the attic of the old building. "Wow it's dusty in here." "Shh." Said Krystal as the heard the fans stop and look around for them. They laughed and started to look around.**

**There was still a bit of old furniture and some pictures on the walls. Fox was looking at a strange device when Krystal called him over. "Fox, look at this." She blew on a framed picture on the wall and wiped it off a bit. "He looks exactly like you." Fox walked over and looked over her shoulder. She pointed to a fox it the picture; it showed the fox shaking hands with a hound dog in front of a crowd and an arwing. The fox and the dog had on uniforms of some kind… but the fox looked exactly the same as Fox with sunglasses. "I'm glad you think so… because that's my dad. James McCloud." He studied it for a moment and took the picture from her hands. "Do you thing they'd mind if I took it?" "Of course not Fox, he's your Father." He took the picture out of its frame and put it in the inside pocket of his shirt. "We'd better go." They walked to the door and Fox helped her up a bit, they climbed out to see it was getting dark. "Slippy and Falco are probably already in the hotel, come on." By the time they got back it was dark. Once in the motel, Fox walked up to the Collie at the service desk. "I have reservations under McCloud." She pulled it up on the computer. "Sir there's only one room." "Awww I forgot to get you a room! You joined on such short notice…" "You can share if you'd like… Mr. McCloud, but our two bed bedrooms are full. So it's a king sized bed." Fox hesitated. _Ummmmmmmmm…_ "That's fine." said Krystal. "O.k., room 617." Fox and Krystal walked to the elevator, both thinking about the other. "I've never been on one of these before…" "Here hold on to me. It jerks a bit." She held onto his arm and waited for the jerk. The door slid shut and it jerked up to the 30th floor. She made a little sound and grabbed Fox's waist when it jumped, and Fox couldn't help but smile. She loosened her hold on Fox as they reached the 30th floor and stepped out. Fox steadied her and she took his hand. "Thank you for protecting me from those men by The Great Fox, they were thinking… horrible things." "Oh, I'll always protect you Krystal…" He blushed. "Tomorrow we're going to the beach right?" "Wherever you want." "Are Falco and Slippy coming?" "No, they've got plans I think." Fox pressed his hand on the scanner and the door opened. "McCloud accepted." It replied. Krystal looked around the room and at the small balcony. "It's beautiful. Thanks for letting me stay with you." Krystal took a good look at the room and saw that there was some technology she'd never seen before. "I want you to stay with me…" He blushed. Krystal read his mind. _Does everything I think HAVE to come out my mouth? It's like someone is controlling what I say… someone who knows I'm attracted to Krystal and clearly loves to watch me suffer. _She giggled. "Did you read my mind?" "Yes." "What am I thinking now?" She smiled and thought. _It's late… I'm tired. "_I'm tired to… Be right back." She walked into the bathroom and studied herself in the mirror. _Man I need to get some clothes that fit MY style._ She turned on the cool water a splashed it on to her face. _I don't think I want Katt to give me a… what was it? Make-over? _She changed into her sleep clothes. When she came out she walked over to the balcony doors and they slid open. Krystal leaned on the rail looking over the city While Fox changed into his shorts in the bathroom. When Fox came out he started to lock the doors when he saw Krystal on the balcony. He came out and stood beside her. "Beautiful isn't it?" She nodded. "On my planet, we always watched the sunset with our friends or family before bed." She sighed. "Fox looked at her and saw a tear slide down her check. He wiped it away and she looked up at him. I'm sorry Krystal…" "It's fine… I'm sure you miss your family to." He nodded. "I know it hurts, but they're watching over us all. He gave her a hug. "Come on, we need to lock up." They walked in and Fox activated the locks on the keypad. Then Fox flopped down on the bed and took a deep breath. Krystal sat on the bed and stretched before lying down by Fox. He covered them up and yawned. She turned over to face him. "I might have to learn how to use some of this stuff." "We can't stay long, or the number of fans will triple!" She smiled. "Goodnight Fox." She kissed his nose and closed her eyes. "Goodnight." He kissed her cheek and he barely brushed his lips to hers. Krystal opened her eyes and they looked at each other, and both moved closer. Their mussels met and they kissed each other deeply. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He smiled against her lips and put his arms around her waist. She felt his thumbs move under her shirt, she moved one of her arms to his bare chest. After a moment she slowly pulled away. Krystal looked in his eyes and said, "A kxadb celo oei" Fox smiled. "Krystal, you know I can't understand you…" "I know… but you'll find out what I said someday." She sighed and fell into a peaceful sleep. "I think I love you Krystal." He stopped suddenly as he realized what he'd said. He looked at Krystal and saw she was asleep; he let out a deep breath. But he smiled and closed his eyes… he'd meant every word.**

**I don't own Star Fox or the characters yada yada yada. Story's mine though. Please comment.**


End file.
